Generally, solar cell modules are constituted from a solar cell panel and a frame member that holds this solar cell panel. As frame members used for such a solar cell module, members with various structures are known.
As the structure of the frame member, a frame member is known that has a structure provided with an outer wall perpendicularly formed along one side of the solar cell panel, and a solar cell panel holding unit that is horizontally formed at the upper part of this outer wall, and that has a U-shaped cross section.
With such a frame member, the solar cell panel is held using the frame member by inserting a side of the solar cell panel into the solar cell panel holding unit whose cross section is U-shaped, thus forming a solar cell module.
Further, in order to fix a solar cell module in an installation place, the frame member is provided with a bottom piece that horizontally projects at the lower edge of the outer wall of this frame member. As a solar cell module using such a frame member, various modules have been conventionally known (see FIGS. 1 to 3 of Patent Document 1, for example).
With the solar cell module described in Patent Document 1, a bottom piece provided at the lower edge of a frame member used for this solar cell module projects from the lower edge of the frame member toward the outer side, which is opposite the solar cell panel side (inner side).
Patent document 1: JP 119-96071A